


Waiting Game

by PWPmaster



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Creampie, F/M, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWPmaster/pseuds/PWPmaster
Summary: Cait and MacCready have been travelling with Nora for a while; they should both be used to waiting around when she goes off alone.One evening, the waiting game takes a bit of an unexpected turn - for MacCready, that is.
Relationships: Cait/Robert Joseph MacCready
Kudos: 27





	Waiting Game

Waiting around for Nora was always a drag.

But MacCready was good at waiting - heck, he’d practically made a career out of it. And for all she’d done for him, MacCready could wait years if that’s what she needed.

That… wasn’t how Cait felt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cait paced furiously, smoking her third cigarette of the evening in a manner that made MacCready surprised she wasn’t coughing up a lung. Sensing his gaze - Christ, she was always so alert - she turned furiously to stare into his eyes, frowning so hard she had to pull her cigarette away or risk dropping it.

“And what are you lookin’ at?” She demanded meanly, as if they hadn’t been traveling together for a month now. MacCready shook his head and broke eye contact to stare up at the stars. The roof over their heads was more hole than roof, but there weren’t any roaches or people around, so it suited him just fine.

“Nothin’, Cait. Why don’t you sit down ‘fore you wear a hole in the floor?” His suggestion was met with silence, and he thought for a moment she was back to ignoring him, until she flopped next to him with a sigh. He was a little surprised, though they had been slowly getting closer throughout the last few weeks. Traveling together would do that.

“I guess I’m just worried; I hate playin’ this fuckin’ waitin’ game,” Cait huffed, snubbing the remains of her smoke out on the wall. It hung there like a promise. “I know she’s been down there before, that she doesn’t need us to fight for ‘er, but I can’t help imaginin’…” Cait trailed off, then sighed. “I haven’t always had someone to watch me back, and sneakin’ around with the Railroad means she needs another fifty eyes in ‘er head. Shit happens, and that’s before just gettin’ killed dead.”

“Well, sh-stuff won’t happen to Nora. She’s invincible, haven’t you heard? A regular comic book superhero!” MacCready joked, leaning his shoulder to nudge Cait’s. Surprisingly, Cait smiled, staring down at her knees as she angled into him. 

They passed another hour or so like that, Cait slowly relaxing to rest against his side. They had pulled some preserved couch cushions from a storage room in the complex and made a make-shift bed against the wall of the receptionist’s desk, close enough to the door to run either direction, and comfortable enough for wasteland standards.

Cait was a good distraction from the waiting. MacCready would be lying to say he wasn’t worried too, but Nora would be Nora; and they still had a day to go before assuming the worst. His thoughts kept coming back to the redhead beside him, now practically cuddling his arm in a doze. Really, she was cute when she took a moment to shut up. The view wasn’t so bad, either, her corset top pushing her cleavage up; at this angle he thought he could even see a nipple…

‘Whoa, MacCready,’ he thought, ‘down boy.’ But really, what was the harm in looking? She was basically asleep and it wasn’t like he was going to do anything. They were partners, for God’s sake. He just hadn’t been able to relax in that way, travelling with two women, so it wasn’t taking him much to get excited.

Images of unzipping her top, of sliding a hand to cup her breast, kissing her smoke-stained mouth… MacCready shivered and tilted a leg, trying to get more comfortable. He was already chubbing in his pants. Another few minutes of fantasy - this one where Cait decided to roll over and plant her face on his dick - and MacCready was at full mast. Christ, he was so hard he thought he’d go insane.

Deciding what to do about it was harder than it should have been (pun intended). Cait seemed to be asleep against his shoulder, and she needed it; he didn’t want to alert her to his state, either. On the other hand, if he was going to rub one out, now was as good a time as ever, and maybe he could get some sleep, too.

Eventually, he let his conscience win and decided to stay where he was. It wasn’t Cait’s fault she was cute (and available). As he was mentally congratulating himself for being a gentleman, Cait moved. Just, not in the way he thought she would.

Her right hand angled around to lay on his leg, and MacCready stiffened, tense and ready to run. His eyes were so wide they might have fallen out of his head as her hand went up-up-up and pressed over his erection, obvious in his tight pants. She gripped it firmly, thumb swirling on the side. MacCready finally looked over to her, dumbfounded, and found Cait staring up at him through her lashes and grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“I was almost afraid you didn’t have a cock,” she drawled, “but I guess you answered that question. See anything you like?” Cait pressed her arms inward, pushing her cleavage out further. Christ, that was a nipple. He could feel his cock leaking.

“I wasn’t going to do anything!” He yelped, panicked, and she laughed at him, leaning over on a knee to push her breasts more toward his face. Her hand never stopped kneading, moving sensually over him.

“I know. I’ve been tryin’ to give you every signal I know, but yer a dense man, MacCready, and I’m sick of you staring at my tits and not doin’ anythin’ about it!”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought.

MacCready, a little insulted and a lot turned on, reached up to grab Cait around the shoulders, pulling her into him for a sloppy kiss, their teeth clicking before they got their angle. She tasted like smokes and mutfruit, and God damn him if this wasn’t in his top five. She gave experienced tongue back, and reached for his pants as she did so. Somehow, bless her, she got his fly open and his dick out, made easier with his lack of underwear - not that many wore them in the wasteland.

Stroking, palming his tip, smearing the wetness there, she fisted his cock until he had to break away from her lips, breathing heavily. Another time he might be ashamed how worked up he was after so little, but he didn’t have the brain cells at the moment.

When Cait broke away to stand up, he stared at her dumbly from the floor. She kept eye contact as she bent forward, breasts nearly escaping her top, to peel away her pants, kicking them off on the floor. Her top took another minute, the clips small and snug, and she idly rubbed her thighs together to get some friction as his eyes blazed over her.

“C’mere,” he slurred, reaching for her as she dropped her top. She folded into his lap, wet cunt barely brushing his erection and knees knocking the desk behind him. He played with her nipples, hands making twin motions as he pinched and pulled her breasts.She seemed to like it, what with her quiet moans, though she did give him a good chuckle as well.

“I take it yer a breast man?”

“More than that,” he smouldered, his left hand going to cup her ass, the tips of his fingers teasing her opening.

“Well, why don’t you show me?” She purred, and canted forward to rub against him. “I’m wet enough after watchin’ you watch me all day. C’mon big boy~”

Well, MacCready wasn’t going to argue with that. He slid down a little as she reached for him, so that he was at a better angle with the desk. She put a hand on his still-clothed chest and teased herself a moment with his member before lining up and just - sinking down.

He let out a cut groan has he felt her clench around him, her soft, wet pussy pulsing as she took him deep. She stopped every little bit, twisting her hips back and forth as she took him. She was so wet, when she pulled back up he could feel the cool night air on his cock, glistening with her - Christ, this was perfect.

He helped guide her, leaving her breasts to place both hands firmly on her thighs as she rode him. They didn’t kiss - the moon had left their view and the room was dark enough they’d probably miss - but the noises made up for it. She let out little breathy grunts on every upturn, sighing when she’d drop down particularly far. He was breathing heavier than she was, trying his best to edge himself but also let loose, slamming upwards when he got an opening. The slap of their skin and her wetness echoed around the ruins.

They tried for different rhythms, her nakedness contrasting his clothes, and filled the time with just themselves. But, eventually, he could take it no longer.

“Cait, I’m, -” He murmured, nails biting into her hips. She mouthed his jaw in the darkness, and he could feel her smile.

“Come on, then, give me what you’ve got, I want it all.” As she spoke, his eyes rolled back in his head, a keening noise escaping quietly as he released. His dick throbbed inside her, spitting cum into every available space. He almost felt like he was having a seizure, with how much he felt his muscles contract; it was one of the biggest orgasms he’d had in a long time.

Cait, for her part, seemed satisfied, murmuring to him how good he was and how much she liked it. She gyrated in his lap, leaning back a little to allow her hand to feel where they connected. She rubbed over her clit slowly, and then faster. He watched, dazed, as she masturbated, clenching around him as she got closer. MacCready was so sensitive, but it was still good, and he liked the dirtiness of his cock laying limp inside her as she got off.

And then, she came, arching up so hard he nearly came out of her, before laying back down to bury her face in his neck.

They just breathed for a while, and MacCready brought his hands up to hold her, pulling a blanket from the pile next to him as she shivered a little.

“Thanks, Mac.” She said, and it was stupid how happy that little nickname made him, after what they’d just done. Cait tilted her head on his shoulder, sated. “Can we… are you okay like this?” She said, and he was again hyper aware of his soft cock still inside her. He’d never left it like this, especially not with Lucy, and it was… different. A good different. He nodded, thumb caressing the root of her spine.

“Sure, Cait.” He whispered, and they both relaxed, settling to sleep in what peace they could find.

Hours later, he blinked sleepily awake, smiling at Cait before he stopped. Something had woken him, and it wasn’t the sunlight streaming in. A footstep made him freeze, and he slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of Nora, who had been there a while if her unpacked state was anything to go by. She grinned.

“Heya MacCready, have a good night?”

He cursed.


End file.
